I Can't Breathe Without You
by nessierocs4eva
Summary: Nessie Cullen has everything a girl could want. Family, money, clothes, a hot boyfriend she loves more than anything. Until he leaves her. Can she ever learn to recover...if there's someone else waiting to help her?


THE STORY OF A HEARTBROKEN TEEN

Chapter 1

I thought I was the luckiest person in the world. I had loving parents,a fantastic family and I... used to... have an amazing boyfriend. Jake. Well, actually he's Jacob Black but I tend to stick with Jake. He's all I think about at night and he was always there for me in times of need. Well until he decided I wasn't the right girl.

You see it all started one night when we were at a party together in La Push with the rest of the pack. We had the usual. Hot dogs, cola and Emily's muffins and then right before the Elders arrived Paul decided to have a fight with me. He was going on about how much he hated vampires and their followers, so I of course stood up for myself. Well tried to. You see Paul can get very angry very quickly, and so soon enough he exploded.

Everyone was shocked, he hadn't had a fit like that for while now and expecially not with me around. He knew he wasn't to mess with me when Jake was around. Jake was one of the most protective man I ever knew in my life and that was saying something considering how protective my dad is of me and mum. Any way he was close to touching and scarring me before Jake stepped in and crashed him to the ground. I didn't think it was possible for a perfect night to be shattered just by one explosion.

I thought everything was all right but I was wrong. By a mile. Nothing in this world could have prepared me for what was going to happen next. It all happened with the words "Come with me Ness. Lets take a five.". I agreed, naturally. I was worried sick about Jake, he seemed distant, no, even worse than that, he was in a completly different wold. Suddenly he shot right out of it and took my hand. " Let's go to our spot, I'll tell you the rest there".

With that he picked me up and ran off to my favourite place of all time. Our spot. Its a beautiful grassland area, where you can hear the enchanting sounds of the small streams down below. After a while, that felt like an age he halted and placed me on the ground.

I shall never forget those horrible cruel words he told me before kissing my cheek and bolting off to an unknown area. "Ness, me and the pack have decided to move some where else, where humans actually need us." "I'll come with you then" I replied, without a second thought. "No Nessie. I don't want you to come with me. I don't think I even love you anymore. Sure, I have feelings for you but it's not the same love I felt for you at the beginning."

My mind shut down. How could he do this to me, he knows I love him. I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes. No! I had to be strong and not give him the satisfaction of making me cry. "Oh, will I see you sometime?" I forced myself to say.

"No. You'll never see me again. Nor any of my pack. I promise. But in return you must promise me this. Keep out of trouble and try to be as safe as possible." he replied.

"Yes, I promise" I heard myself say. And with that he kissed my cheek and left.

My life was over. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. The next thing I knew, I had colllapsed on the grass as they gave way beneath me. It felt cold, the wet grass against my trembling legs. My heart was beating fast. It was trobbing of pain. My own personal god had left me. My other half. I could think of nothing but him.

I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke I found myself on somebody's back.

My first thought was that it was Jacob – that he'd come back for me - but I soon knew better. It was a cold back.

I found myself shivering; my teeth chattering. I heard a loud chuckle. With that the mystery man was discovered. Emmett. Only he laughed like that. I was so used to the painful silence that it was killing my ears. After a few minutes I found myself home. I could just about see the outlines of Carlise and Esme's house, which was almost my second home. He placed me on the ground.

I could feel tears forming but my stubborn mind wasn't having any of it and so I walked to the door to make sure everything was still all right. I came in to find a concerned looking Esme. "Nessie! Thank God! You're still alive!"

After a short hug, she let me go of me and asked "Do you need anything?"

I quickly answered "No thanks Esme. I think I'll go back to the cottage and get some sleep." "All care of yourself though."

Without another word , I turned to the door and headed to the cottage. After leaving the house my mind faced reality once more. The pain, the throbbing in my heart, my legs like jelly.

When I reached the cottage, I opened the door expecting to find my parents, but to my relief it was empty. It would only give my dad satisfaction that he wasn't the one for me. And I didn't want to know the pain my mum would have to find her best friend doing something like that. I shut the door and bolted to my beloved room. My personal place where I could do anything in privacy. My own personal space. As you can imagine I didn't have much of it. I quickly had my human moments (thats what my parents refer to them as) and lay down on my bed. I fell asleep but it didn't get any better. I departed into the world of nightmares. In my dreams,I saw the path to where he had taken me to. Where he had smashed my life into a million pieces in a matter of seconds.

That's when I started screaming. Loudly. It was too much. My mind couldn't take it anymore. This had to stop. I had to get over Jacob. I couldn't, though. I knew I couldn't. He meant the world to me and nothing could prevent that. But then... why did he leave me? Do I deserve this? Did I do something to upset him, disgust him or offend him? He seemed sooo happy before, was he fed up with me? Maybe I shouldn't have answered Paul's teasing... but he was really getting on my nerves and so I… My mind can't take this anymore, I shall never see his enchanting smile, his addicting laughter, his god like face, his fragant smile, his blond jokes about Rosalie ... his... everything. My life will never be the same again. I'll always treasure his picture, his scent... his... everything.

I couldn't take it anymore. I glanced at my aalrm clock. 7:00 was flashing on it.

I put my bedside table light on and found my IPod. I hadn't used it for a long time. He hated Music. I loved it!

I found myself listening to my dads compositions and just numbing everything. My pain, all my emotions, my will to be with him. It was sooo bad, that if I ever heard his name or thought of him even for a moment I would cry. My stubborn self wouldn't be able to stop it this time.


End file.
